Brother True Feelings
by Zedji
Summary: Naruto got adopted into the Uchiha Family, on his 18 birthday he done stuff with his brother that not even he can believe it.


Title: Brother True Feeling's

Author: Zedji

Editor: Wolf

Pairing: SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language.

Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to meh. Only the story line.

Last Night-

Moonlight shines in and brightens the room, the blonde panted while smoothly skimming his hand down the pale skin of the raven. Completely nude, and vigorously stroking erections, loud techno music coming from downstairs, the room smelled like alcohol. Moan's echo through the room, minds blank and light as a feather. The Raven groaning in pleasure, he opened his eyes to gaze at the blonde. Sasuke couldn't resist and quickly dove down to capture the blondes lips in a searing kiss. It was passionate, lustful, loving, and invigorating. Any of those words and more, as Naruto lightly nipped Sasuke's bottom lip. He was quickly granted access into the warm cavern and allowed to plunder the others mouth before tonguing. Sasuke jabbed his hips downward grabbing the tan hips of his blonde. The raven quickly began rhythmically thrusting into the spot he had before. The blonde continually moaned out loudly. They broke the kiss moments after in need of air. The blonde moved on to Sasuke's neck, sucking, nipping, licking. He bit down on the pale body where the shoulder and neck joined, electing a moan from the raven. The blondes hand stroking smoothly though the raven silkily black hair. As Night met Day the two boys stayed entwined.

Morning-

The blonde slowly wakes up feeling warm and relaxed just ignoring the fact he had an major headache, he felt pale strong arms around his waist and pressed against his skin, with a member in his…..

'gahh!' echo though the blondes mind as his eyes snapped opened, not believing what the hell happen last night on his 18 birthday party."Shit,shit,shit, I gotta go!…" the blonde thought as he gently slides off of bed trying extremely hard to not walk up Sasuke, but moments later a strong aching pain in his lower ass causing him to angle forward like an old man.

'Oh! Come on! I-I was the U-uke! Gahh!' the blonde stubbornly ignored the pain as he throws his clothing on and rushes out of the room. The house was obliterated from the so called friends that were there last night

"You gotta be kidding me! Itachi is going to kill me!" The blonde leaped out the house and ran as far away as possible, he didn't know what to do. He lived with Sasuke and Itachi since he was 5 years old, the Uchiha's adopted him into the family. It was a request from his best friend Sasuke! The blonde was now out of sight.

"AH! W-what The-.." Itachi stared at his mansion...ruined, stuff was everywhere, drinks spilled all over the new tatami padding's, broken sake bottles and condom wrappers littered the floor. The house was destroyed. He quickly ran upstairs. "Na-ru-to! Sa-Su-ke!" The bedroom door crashes open causing the Raven to wake up quickly and fall off the edge of the bed. A thump echoed, the Raven's head popped up from the side of the bed looking at his older brother

"w-what?"

"Sasuke.." Itachi said coldly sending shivers down the Ravens spine.

"What the hell happen last night!"

"Hm…last night..., oh Naruto's 18th birthday par-ty…" Sasuke just got busted.

"Oh? And didn't I make it clear to both of you to NOT have one, Cause this is exactly what I thought would happen!" Itachi snapped.

"G-gomen, nii-san"

"Wheres Naruto! Both of you guys need to be here to serve your punishment?"

"Whaa! What don't tell me your going to take all of our stuff again!" Sasuke whined.

Itachi glared at the Raven causing him to shut up.

"Get dressed, we need to leave to find the damn fox" Itachi always called the blond that cause of Naruto's whisker marks scars printed on each cheek. As the two young men were about to walk out the mansion, that's when it clicked into Sasuke mind of what happen last night

"A-ah!" yelled the raven. Itachi quickly turned around raising his arms over his head in a ninja position ready to attack

"W-what?" As you can tell this caught Itachi off guard. Sasuke looked at his brother and the same black eyes glared back at him. Sasuke was remembering everything last night.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke!" Itachi snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke face, making the Raven come back. He shook his head lightly.

"N-nii-san… lets just not look for Naruto, hn?"Itachi didn't say anything to his younger brother as he grabbed his wrist and dragged the young uchiha out of the house to search for the blonde.

Meanwhile-

phone number dialing quickly while running

"S-sakura? H-hey.. Can you meet me at the east park of the konoha hospital?…"

Sakura worried about her friend panting though the phone "Okai.. Ill be there in 10 minutes!"

"Oh..and don't bring Sa-sai." He was nearly about to say the Ravens name but he corrected himself at the last minute.

"Okai, I'll leave him here, bai."Naruto just slammed his phone shut. Dove into a bush and hid. Minutes later Sakura walked around the east park looking for Naruto.

"Sigh..- he might not be here" She said while sitting down on the bench.

"Psst! S-sakura!"

"Ah!" she jumped out of her seat.

"N-naruto! You idiot!" She was about to give him her famous 'Inner Sakura punch' until she noticed the blonde looked kinda pale for his tone. He waved for her to sit with him behide the bush, so she did. Naruto clapped his hands together with a desperate look.

"Sakura, I beg of you, please let me stay with you!"

"W-Whaaa! N-no way I'm with Sai!"Naruto blush

"Idiot, I mean stay at your house!"

"O-oh but your.. Adopted into the Uchiha family.. You belong there."Naruto rubbed his neck, now blushing madly.

"W-well me and Sasuke-..got-.. Into a fight-...yeah! A fight! and you know him, he's a person to hold a grudge."Sakura sighs.

"Fine but you'll be staying with Sai, my mom will never let you stay at my house."

Naruto nod's to the opportunity.

Two weeks later-

"Oi, Naruto, your Ramen is ready!"

"Coming!" Naruto hurried out of the bathroom shirtless with Sai 's shorts, because he still hadn't gone home.

Naruto slurped up some Ramen."Oi, Naruto when are you planning to go home? Im not saying your a bother to me, I don't mind at all but what about your two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke? They might be worried".

Naruto froze from hearing the Ravens name, he gulped down the food and spoke with a foxy grin

"Nah..!, they wont worry at all. Maybe Itachi but not Sasuke, pshh he doesn't have a soft bone." He said with a chuckle. Naruto stood quickly making Sai's expression change.

"Say, Sai? Do you have any sake?" the blonde said looking around the kitchen Sai pointed were it was, the blonde quickly brought it over.

"Lets have a shot!"Sai smile "Sure" Naruto just had to get drunk, he didn't want to think about Sasuke he just wanted it to get out his mind. Every time thinking about the idiot his chest tightens.

3:30am

Sai wakes up seeing the blond clenched against his chest,

"Jezz, he gets four shots and he's out of it, this kid is to young." Sai was about to wonder his finger into the blonde bright yellow hair until three slamming knocks made him flinch. He glares at the door.

"Who in the hell could that be?" Sai slowly gets out of bed and open's the door.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there."Where's Naruto. Sakura said he-.."Sasuke voice rambled off seeing his blonde in the bed shirtless.

Slamming Sai against the wall Sasuke yells, "What the hell Sai!, whats this about!"

"Well, Naru-chan got drunk and we slept together." He said in a simple tone. but that just got Sasuke to misinterpret everything. His blood was boiling with rage as his hands curled in fist.

"Look we didn't-" Sai gets interrupted by Sasuke's fist causing him fall onto the floor with an bleeding mouth. Sasuke stomped over grabbing his dobe and left Sai's apartment.

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"Let me go!"

"No.."

"Just put me down! Now!" The blonde tried to get off of Sasuke's back but he kept a strong grip, Sasuke walked into the Uchiha's mansion with Naruto on his back. Sasuke was at his limit.

"Sasuke!-"Everything happen so fast, Sasuke yanked Naruto off his back and slammed him into the wall making the blonde fall to his knees, Sasuke quickly got in front of him with his forearm into the cleft of his neck pushing Naruto back against the wall. Naruto held a grip onto his arm so he didn't choke him.

"S-sasuke.. loosen up.." When the blonde's eyes locked with the raven's it was filled with sadness, anger, and rage. What has he done, he didn't want Sasuke to have that look, it just make his chest hurt.

"Do you understand how worried sick me and Itachi were, Do You!" The raven snapped.

"B-but-.." The blonde was no where to have the right to talk, Sasuke was right about it. He knew his brother's must have been worried but he did all of this because of that night fused together with Sasuke.

"And then you go get yourself drunk and have sex with another man! What the hell Naruto!" Sasuke paused, now removing his arm from Naruto's throat and just looking at him.

"Do you do that to everyone you get drunk with?" Sasuke said in a low voice as he looked down at the floor. Naruto felt dead inside.

"S-Sasuke.." that's when the raven looked up to the blonde surprised that the blond captured the raven's lips he didn't know what to do. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. When the raven's lips parted just a little the blonde took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside. It was a passionate kiss, longing for this warmth, two hearts beating in a rhythm, After a few minutes the kiss was broken for the need of oxygen, Naruto leaned back to look at his Raven with an sly blush, on the other hand Naruto's blush was over the extreme. He broke the silence.

"Sasuke.." the raven looked at the blond,

"Huh?" I'..Why is he grinning?/I' The Uchiha thought.

"I didn't have sex with Sai, I was just sleeping with him cause he has only one bed, teehee" the blonde giggle loving the fact the raven was truly jealous.

"U-uh..HUH!" Sasuke's blush deepens.

"Y-you mean!..I. ..u-uh.. Ughhh! Your dead!" He said punching the blonde's head, but the blonde just laughed. The two boys had there time having a good wrestle until they got into a position of Sasuke hovering over Naruto. The two boy stayed silent and were about to be drawn into another other kiss...

"Uhm, what are you two doing?" Itachi's voice was heard from the door way.


End file.
